Heckyl
Heckyl is an alien characterized as an exceptionally hazardous and strong outlaw. Alongside Snide, he takes leadership and control of the army and base Sledge left behind. Character History According to Wrench, Heckyl has laid waste to countless galaxies prior to being captured by Sledge. On Sledge's Ship, most outlaws are kept in standard cells, but the very worst, like Heckyl, are imprisoned in specialized solitary blocks, with the cages being completely closed and reinforced with thick metallic shielding, having restraints physically attached to their bodies, and little to no contact with the outside world. It is hinted this is done to him due to his twin-sided nature as well. Centuries of spending his time in solitary confinement, as claimed by himself, Sledge took desperate measures in acquiring the Purple Energem when hearing that the bond to its previous host was severed and in need of a new host. The mere suggestion of releasing Heckyl was enough to cause an uproar within the ship, sending all of the prisoners into instantaneous panic and instilling fear even to Wrench and Fury. Despite being aware of the risk to even his own well-being, the fearless but concerned bounty hunter sends him to Earth after conceding to his offer of ruling the universe together as partners in case of a successful mission. Sledge only agrees to this because, aside from his power, Heckyl is the only one of his prisoners that looks human enough to possibly fool the Dino Charge Rangers into trying to bond the Purple Energem to him. This plan actually goes smoothly, until a rogue Wish Star intervenes, attempting to acquire the Energem to earn his own freedom. Heckyl would have fought for it, but held back purposely, knowing that if the Rangers saw his true self, it would ruin his plans. After Wish Star is defeated and Fury successfully retrieves the Purple Energem, Heckyl attempts to explain himself, only for Sledge to declare their partnership over and narrowly blast him back to his cell with a shot from his now Energem-enhanced blaster. The New Leader and Infiltrating in the Dino Bite Cafe Weeks after the ship crashes, Heckyl has survived and appears just as Snide makes his presence and authority known through his first rampage. He quickly and lightly apologizes for Snide's actions and then orders the Spikeballs and Vivix to bring him and the outlaws food and to open the cells. Afterwards, he lays out the new rules of the base. When one of the outlaws tries to leave, he executes him by shooting at the back and then tells the others this will be the fate of all who try the same, as he considers deserters traitors. In order to put his plans in motion, he visits the Dino Bite Cafe and asks Kendall for a job in order to be as close as possible to the Dino Charge Rangers without their notice, while Snide seeks to deal with the Rangers in his own manner with Iceage's assistance. Heckyl is seen now working at the Dino Bite Cafe, taking the ice cream from a child and dropping it on a seat, messing up the skirt of the woman that seats on it, all of which is unnoticed. He then greets Riley and begins working while overhearing Kendall scolding Riley for behaving like a child and ordering him back to work. He then holds on just long enough to be alone and unseen as Snide takes over control. Heckyl warns him not to mess up his plan, to which Snide replies his plans take too long and they need to deal with the Rangers faster. Heckyl then hatches a plan to use Stingrage's venom, modified by Wrench. Unlike the original venom, which is meant to poison and kill, this version has the purpose of memory forgetfulness. However, Snide has no patience for such a long, drawn-out, plan and deliberately changes it by redirecting Stingrage. After a small discussion with Snide, Heckyl is then seen helping Riley to get up after he loses a training challenge just before the running starts, even with the power of the Green Energem, and boosts his confidence to make him participate in the contest so he can fall victim to his plot. Just then, they are attacked by Stingrage. As Riley tries to fend off Stingrage, Heckyl questions Snide as to what he intends to do. Despite being frustrated with his partner's attitude, he eventually reasons Snide's plan can work after all, but with a twist. Heckyl deliberately throws himself in front of Stingrage's attack and is stung, causing him to forget his memory. In order to heal him, the Rangers take him to their base, despite Kendall's rightful reluctance in doing so. As they cure him, he claims to understand everything and ensures them their secret is safe with him. With Heckyl now with the knowledge of the base's coordinates, he visits it by the second time as the Rangers are busy dealing with the revived outlaw. However, the Energems are with the Rangers and the base is empty. Snide admonishes Heckyl on his folly and prepares to intensify his plan. However, Stingrage is defeated by the renewed Dino Armor X and the new Dino Super Drive, which was originally developed to fight Sledge. Still, Heckyl has a toast brought forth, overseen by Fury, with his servants in order to celebrate their imminent victory. Nevertheless, Curio unbeknownst has the cups filled with the amnesiac liquid and all of them forget what they were about to do, so Heckyl decides to take a nap and call it a day. Heckyl decides to lull the Rangers into sleep, so he can finally take their Energems without fear of reprisal. To keep them from fighting back against him, he enlists Nightmare's aid and has Fury send down Vivix to wear them out further in battle. While his ploy works mostly well, it backfires by chance when Shelby arrives back at the Dino Bite Cafe early from her school admittance test just as he is taking the Energems from her friends. She immediately deduces he is evil and attacks him, pointing her blaster at him and informing the truth to the others. Heckyl is taken aback by the girl, and the matters are only made worse when Snide takes over, confirming the heroes' suspicions. Noticing he has little to no chance of winning with the Rangers now fully on their guard, Snide retreats, shortly before Nightmare is defeated by the Rangers. Heckyl is then shown to analyze Singe's recent arrival to their ranks. Though initially threatening towards the newcomer, Singe's cool demeanor, dark nature, and relaxed attitude, much like his own, causes him to sympathize with Singe, authorizing his plans and allowing Singe to stay on the ship, even permitting him to pick any cell he wanted despite his failure to take Kaylee away from Chase. He takes Fury's, and the interaction between the two shows signs of the rivalry to come. Heckyl is unimpressed by Fury's proposal for the next plan, but ultimately concedes, as no one has pitched anything better. Just then, Singe comes along and presents his plan involving Ninja, which makes Heckyl jazzed. After the virus successfully takes over Tyler, Ninja and Hunter are dispatched to destroy him and take his Energem. However, the tables turn when the Aqua Ranger joins the battle, causing Ninja to be destroyed and Hunter to retreat. Heckyl nearly destroys him as punishment for his faliure, but Singe stops him, stating he needs Hunter for bait as part of his next plan, something Heckyl is more than glad to hear. Personality Heckyl is an unpredictable and unstable being. According to Sledge, he could be mistaken for a hero, implying deceptive characteristics, though he could be referring simply to his likeness. With the need of someone who can either fool or overpower his enemies, Heckyl. He is also shown to be temperamental and calculating. Behavior Heckyl's conduct is cool and collected. Though very much like Snide, his approach is exactly the opposite. Rather than challenging his enemies through battle, he attempts to fool the Rangers, while truly seeking to take the Energems for himself when their guard is down or when they are vulnerable. He alternates tyrannical and playful tones depending on his mood. Power Heckyl rivals both Sledge and Snide in overall strength and might. Strengths Despite having an overall lower success rate than Snide's, Heckyl's gimmicks are thought out longer, thus giving more room to detail and execution than otherwise. His ideas are also more flexible, as he will go as far as to use Snide's own plans to his favor by giving them a twist of his own and reasoning out whenever his tactics are or not the best approach to the occasion. Weaknesses As with Snide, Heckyl is unable to fully control himself, as he and Snide change back and forth between one another, the time during which they do creating an opening which can be exploited by enemies if the confusion and curiosity do not hold them back. Eventually, both his overconfidence and his clumsiness reveal his true self and nature to the Rangers, ruining his ruse. Arsenal * Goggles: Heckyl possesses a pair of special goggles, which are capable of detecting hidden sources of energy and power. They are primarily used to locate invisible or covered objects without raising suspicion from nearby people, particularly the Power Rangers. * Energy Blasts: In his human form, Heckyl can use energy blasts that can vaporize multiple opponents at once, open every cage on Sledge's ship, and hold back Sledge's Energem powered blaster back for a few seconds. * Transformation Tattoo: The tattoo on the side of Heckyl's neck is what combines Heckyl and Snide together. When it glows, one will transform into the other. * Pocket Watch: Heckyl is shown to have a pocket watch, which allows Snide to talk to him directly. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Heckyl is portrayed by Ryan Carter. Notes *Heckyl bears similarities to Enter from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters; both have flamboyant personalities, using a lot of expression and hand gestures in their speech, and both wear similar, stylish, colorful clothing with goggles around their neck and fingerless gloves. They can also transform into armored versions of themselves. *He and Snide are similar to Mesogog and Anton Mercer from ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder''. Both are villains who share the same body. However, Mesagog is a villain, while Anton Mercer is not. Unlike them, Both Heckyl and Snide are the villains. *He is the first humanoid villain since Lothor (Dai Shi, who possessed Jarrod, doesn't count). *He is the only monster in the Power Rangers franchise to appear as a regular monster in one season, and then become a boss in the next season. *Heckyl's name and personality, together with those of Snide, form a reference to Jekyll and Hyde, the titular split personalities of the Scottish novel Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. See Also *Snide, Heckyl's monster counterpart and partner References Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Aliens